1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a short circuit detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, or digital still cameras (DSCs), include printed circuit boards (PCBs) integrated with electronic components. The electronic components may include capacitors, resistors, and bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), for example, and are usually connected in parallel. When any one of the electronic components connected in parallel causes a short circuit, a direct current path is formed between two nodes of the PCB. The resistance between the two nodes is, however, very low, making it difficult to measure resistance with a universal electric meter to locate the short circuit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.